Linguagem dos idiotas
by TigerxFox
Summary: Declarações de amor são fantásticas. Isto é, se você entende a linguagem dos idiotas.


Zoro não sabia conversar. Zoro não sabia se comunicar. E, no momento, ele estava perfeitamente ciente disso. Nas poucas vezes em que traçou esse trajeto de horas infindas, trancafiado na geringonça de metal voadora também conhecida como avião, foi sempre igual. As despedidas silenciosas em aeroportos, milhares de quilômetros molhados, saudosos e frustrantes.

"Te amo."

Sempre as mesmas palavras ditas pelo cozinheiro romântico e sempre a maldita sensação de que deveria ter dito mais do que disse, que não conseguia se expressar verbalmente como deveria, como o outro merecia. Ele queria dizer. Às vezes, sentia que queria até gritar. Por que então o impasse?

Bom, Zoro sempre foi um homem de poucas palavras. Pode-se dizer que falava mais em resmungos e "tscs" do que em japonês. Era monossilábico, falava praticamente através de um dialeto de homem das cavernas. Tudo que dizia era sempre direto e honesto, preguiçoso poupando palavras e saliva. Isso em sua língua nativa, claro. Em inglês, língua que usava para se comunicar com Sanji, a proporção de palavras ditas era menor ainda, devido à falta de segurança no seu vocabulário anglófono. Também não era uma das pessoas mais articuladas do mundo para falar sobre o que sentia, até um pouco tímido o brutamontes convencido era. E um brutamontes envergonhado é um brutamontes calado. A receita para o desastre culminava com a vontade absurda de contrariar e desafiar o cozinheiro a todo instante.

Zoro segurava o celular na mão. Os olhos fixos na tela e nas últimas provocações idiotas que, no dia anterior pouco antes de decolar, havia trocado com Sanji quando este demonstrou um mínimo de preocupação com ele e a viagem. Na verdade, ele corou como um idiota, mas preferiu responder como se não se importasse. Zoro não sabia conversar nem mesmo por mensagem. Não sabia terminar uma conversa. Não sabia não tentar arrumar mais um assunto, uma palavra, um xingamento estrambólico. Buscava assuntos, o xingava à toa, fazia drama. Arranjava um jeito de irritá-lo; porque sabia que ele iria responder de volta. Ele via Sanji em tudo que lia, em toda imagem que passava na timeline. E salvava tudo para mandar nos momentos oportunos. Salvou uma foto de uma cozinha de um restaurante estrelado, salvou uma foto de um cachorrinho vestido de chef, salvou uma imagem linda do mar. Mas acabava mandando apenas aquelas que são para zombá-lo, e que são garantia de irritação. Salvou um prato bonito de um restaurante chique e poderia ser o começo de uma conversa amigável. Mas ele enviou com a legenda "ei, faz isso pra mim" e Sanji o mandou para o raio que o parta. O pior é que Zoro mandou porque realmente queria, só de pensar em comer sua comida estava com água na boca. Mas ele não sabia conversar. Ou talvez Sanji que não soubesse, aquele cozinheiro boca suja de merda. E ele o chama de cozinheiro de merda, mas adoraria que cozinhasse para ele. Tira onda com as suas sobrancelhas, mas acha seu rosto lindo. Fala mal da sua perversão, mas sempre é ciúme. Mas, ele não sabia conversar direito.

Não sabia não tentar ter a última palavra. E na verdade nunca queria que ela fosse a última. Queria que Sanji respondesse, e ele respondesse de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Zoro nunca queria terminar de falar com ele. Ele preenchia seu mundo. O enlouquecia, o infernizava. O aquecia e o confortava. Olhar para ele era como olhar num caleidoscópio, com todas as emoções possíveis e imagináveis. Suas bochechas com certeza não estão quentes. Seu rosto está perfeitamente normal, não tem nada de corado nele. Seu coração não poderia estar mais tranquilo. Não é como se ele o fizesse sentir coisas. Isso era idiota.

O avião sobrevoava uma imensidão de azul, azul tão ironicamente da cor dos olhos de um certo alguém. Olhar nos olhos de Sanji era uma das coisas favoritas de Zoro. Não porque eram lindos ou algo do gênero, claro. Mas porque...se comunicar sem palavras era necessário na dinâmica dos dois. Olhar nos olhos, essencial. Como as janelas da alma que são, conseguiam ler e transmitir mais do que a frase mais elaborada, do que a carta mais caprichosa, do que o verso com a mais rica rima. Retribuir o olhar daquelas íris azuis, ora enormes, ora delgadas dando espaço a uma enorme pupila dilatada, seria infinitamente mais proveitoso que a melhor frase que Zoro conseguisse balbuciar em seu inglês quebrado.

Pesando bem, por várias vezes se comunicavam por outras vias. Suas bocas sequer precisavam proferir palavras, os beijos molhados diziam muito. Principalmente quando estavam salgados de lágrimas que nenhum gostava de admitir que foram derramadas. As marcas surpreendentemente aparentes na pele morena gritavam: "Meu." A permissão para que tais marcas fossem deixadas dizia: "Seu". Os toques de Sanji usando mãos tão importantes para tocar outrém. Os dedos longos percorriam toda a extensão da pele morena até serem parados pela mão de Zoro, que levava à boca em beijos castos cada ponta dos dedos amareladas pelo cigarro. As mãos que seguravam os dedos pálidos eram rudes, grosseiras, mas tentavam seu máximo tocar com delicadeza a pele alva.

Zoro se arrepiou enquanto mergulhava em seus pensamentos sobre o loiro. Tinha certeza que não era de frio, mas mesmo assim apalpou a cintura procurando seu casaco que sempre estava ali, até lembrar que não estava com ele. Sanji o infernizava sobre seu mau gosto para moda diariamente, mas isso aparentemente não impediu o loiro de roubar seu casaco favorito em sua estadia lá. E a peça ficava horrível nele, até porque nem perto de bonita ela era. Não que Zoro ligasse para isso, claro, a função de um maldito casaco era esquentar, então esse era o único requisito que essa peça de roupa deveria preencher, ora. Mas em Sanji...parecia estranho. Era um pouco grande para ele, principalmente nos braços e nas costas onde era bem menos desenvolvido que Zoro, o que era estranho de ver em alguém que praticamente só usava ternos feitos sobre medida, milimetricamente ajustados a seu corpo esguio. A cor de musgo, porque aparentemente Zoro era algum tipo de obcecado por verde, tampouco se encaixava no estilo do cozinheiro, não combinava com nada na paleta de cores em dégradé do guarda-roupa do chef. Zoro não entendia o interesse de Sanji em usar o casaco. Até receber um moletom azul dele no dia em que ia embora, que Sanji enfiou dentro de sua mochila com a desculpa de que ele poderia sentir frio no voo. Idiota. Primeiro, que sequer estava frio. Segundo, que ele prenderia toda circulação dos seus braços usando algo com mangas tão finas. Mas ele aceitou mesmo assim. E agora sentado no avião segurando a peça, ele entendia. Porque amava aquele maldito moletom. Assim como ele com seu casaco, aquela era uma das peças favoritas de Sanji, uma das quais ele usava frequentemente. E apenas olhar para a peça o fazia quase começar a sorrir bobamente e estragar suas feições sempre impecavelmente indiferentes. E ela tinha o cheiro dele. Não o cheiro de algum dos milhares de perfumes que aquele cozinheiro vaidoso possuía, não. O cheiro do corpo dele. Não, pela milésima vez, Zoro não estava corando. Ele era um homem adulto, indiferente e sério, claro que não estaria de rosto quente por causa do cheiro de um pervertido imbecil de última categoria. _Seu_ pervertido imbecil de última categoria. E agora Zoro queria poder se enfiar debaixo do assento e nunca mais sair de lá.

Quando o avião parou em solo, ele olhou para a tela do celular, procurando as barrinhas de sinal. Quando elas pareceram voltar à vida ele abriu o aplicativo de mensagens.

"Cook." Ele digitou e enviou rapidamente. Tentando se esconder do celular, como se Sanji pudesse ver suas bochechas coradas lá da França.

"Hum?"

"Você sabe né." É, isso seria mais difícil do que ele pensou.

"O quê?"

"Aquilo."

"Desenvolva, alga." Não é possível que ele não tenha entendido, não é como se Zoro tivesse sido vago ou algo do tipo...

"Aquele negócio."

"..."

"Você não precisa que eu diga o tempo inteiro né..." Zoro digitou nervosamente. Isso era ridículo.

"Que você me ama?"

"Hum" Zoro concordou relutante. Estava prestes a desligar o celular de tanta vergonha.

"lol"

Ok, agora o Zoro tinha certeza que o chef sabia o quanto estava vermelho. Maldito imbecil.

"Sanji."

"Não, não preciso, idiota."

"Bom."

"Além do mais, _você já me diz isso todo dia_."

Zoro franziu a testa. O cozinheiro só poderia estar ficando maluco de vez. Ele tinha certeza que não havia dito essas porcarias de palavras constrangedoras nenhuma vez sequer, quanto mais todo dia.

Ele só não sabia que Sanji não estava falando de palavras.


End file.
